


Exploring Home

by misssnapepotterscamander, Zanecole421



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnapepotterscamander/pseuds/misssnapepotterscamander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanecole421/pseuds/Zanecole421
Summary: A disaster in the ministry leads to a country wide ban on magic and all wizards to stay put. So when Lucius and Draco have to stay put with Hermione and her parents in the muggle world will they all be able to survive unscathed? Rated T for swearing. Some OOC.





	Exploring Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic came into creation with the help of my good and personal friend Misssnapepotterscamander. We were just talking about Harry Potter one day and what muggle things wizards/ witches wouldn’t understand (especially purebloods). We then forgot about it and starting theorising about the Malfoys. This fic is the result of mashing both of those things together. 
> 
> As fanfiction doesn’t allow the same story to be posted more than once (we checked) we’ve decided to post it on my account but you should go check her out and support her in her stories as well as she’s written more stories for Harry Potter than I have (at the time of writing this anyway). 
> 
> Forewarning you now that there will be some OOC moments. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter Franchise belongs to J. K. Rowling. We are not making any money from the creation of this fic. Ideas belong to both of us (but mainly Misssnapepotterscamander!) 
> 
> We hope you enjoy.

Draco and Lucius were in Borgin and Burkes selling off all their old dark artefacts that their manor was full of. If the magical world was going to start trusting them again and believe that they were under the imperious curse when they followed Voldemort; they needed to actually start acting like it, even if they didn’t believe in it. 

Well Lucius believed in it whole heartedly. Draco had changed his mind over time but his father didn’t know about that and never could or he would have Draco’s head. 

If Draco had his way, he wouldn’t have even been in the shop (which he had come to despise) at all but since the war Lucius had trouble moving around sometimes and today he had felt particularly bad so he had gotten Draco to side-along apparate him to the shop. Draco did pity his father and helped him whenever he could. He was still his son wasn’t he? 

But Draco was losing his patience. There was a fine line between him being calm and in a rage and his father was about to make him cross that line into rage as he was taking forever to get rid of the dark artefacts. He was bargaining and arguing with Mr. Borgin. Draco had, had enough of the dimly lit shop with all its dark wares. _I mean human bones! Really?!_ Draco thought as he shivered at the sight of the bones. _Wow. My opinions have changed. When I was a kid coming to this shop was like Christmas early!_ He turned his attention back to his father, who in Draco’s opinion should take what Borgin was willing to give and not be bargaining! 

“But these are one of a kind Borgin! You won’t find them anywhere else. I can guarantee it!” his father implored. If he tried any harder he’d be begging. 

“I don’t care Malfoy. My offer stands. Take it or leave it.” The detachment was evident in his voice. Like many who still remained in the dark circles he had lost all respect for the Malfoys but business was business. 

Draco wondered further into the shop still looking around at all the horrors he once found so interesting and would beg to have. _What a foolish child I was._ Draco thought looking up at the masks that seemed to stare into your soul and the spiked objects that he couldn’t name. 

“Come Draco!” his father shouted across the room to him. He sighed internally wondered how many dark artefacts they were going to take home from not selling them. _Probably all of them._ Draco thought harshly. He was surprised to see only one artefact left. A blood red heart pendant necklace, obviously cursed but other than that it was a beautiful necklace. 

Lucius stormed out of the shop without saying goodbye to Mr. Borgin. Neither did Draco but nodded in acknowledgement to him which he returned. _At least be civil father._ Draco thought, _He acts like a child sometimes._

Lucius was waiting outside for Draco to side-apparate them away. 

“Let’s go home.” Lucius said as he gripped Draco’s arm. 

^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione was home alone for once. Ever since she got her parents back from Australia and restored their memories, it seemed they didn’t want to leave her by herself. 

But for once she had convinced them to say yes to going out to lunch with some of their old friends. So she was enjoying a pleasant Saturday doing absolutely nothing. She knew she should be working on her report on Goblin rights but for once in the most un-Hermione like fashion she couldn’t be bothered. Instead she was using her free time to catch up with some music on her laptop that Chloe had recommended to her. 

She already had the song stuck in her head. She took her headphones out of her laptop and started playing the music out loud and started singing along badly and out of tune she knew but she was alone so she could get away with it. It surprised her how much she liked this song and the band that created it, it wouldn’t have been her first choice in music but Chloe had insisted. 

“You’ll never know the psychopath sitting next to you, you’ll never know the murderer sitting next to you, you’ll think how’d I get here sitting next to you? But after all I’ve said, please don’t forget. All my friends are heathens. Take it slow. Wait for them to ask you – “ 

She was suddenly cut off from a crack of apparation behind her. She turned to see who it was expecting Harry or maybe Ron as they always popped round unannounced. Her parents were used to it now. It used to scare them but they had adapted to the magical world quite well considering everything. So she was shocked to instead see not raven or ginger hair but platinum blond. 

“Draco?! What are you doing here?” she was gobsmacked he wasn’t supposed to be here during the day! 

“Hermione?” Draco questioned equally confused at why he had ended up in Hermione’s living room. He was supposed to be in _his_ living room in _his_ home. _Ah._ Draco thought, _this will be problematic to explain._

A groan of pain distracted them both. Draco had completely forgotten about his father! 

“Dad! Are you okay?” he asked him worriedly now ignoring Hermione who was still shell shocked. She understood why Draco might be here but Lucius?! 

“What fresh hell are you listening too Granger?” Lucius said in way of response. Hermione knew he would be fine and turned to turn off her music which had just gotten to her favourite part, Draco sure had timing. 

“It’s a muggle band so you wouldn’t have a clue about it.” She replied callously. She was aware that this was Draco’s father but that didn’t mean she liked the man. She turned to Draco and questioned him: “Why are you here? And why did you bring your father?!”

Draco smiled sheepishly and replied “I was annoyed and he told me to go home.” Hermione immediately knew what he meant. This was bad. The war against Voldemort was bad but this could be even worse! 

“You need to leave. Now. Use the Floo. It’ll be safer than apparating and your father doesn’t look so good Draco.” 

Draco nodded and taking a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He said clearly “Malfoy Manor.” and threw the powder down but nothing happened. All three of them looked at each other in confusion. Why wasn’t the Floo working? 

“Let me try useless boy. Bringing me into a mudblood’s house.” Lucius mumbled but still loud enough for both of them to hear him. Draco grew angry and Hermione put a hand on his arm and he calmed down slightly but he really did hate that word. A horrible taste would fill his mouth every time he heard it now. 

Lucius repeated what Draco had done but again nothing happened. Hermione was sure that her Floo was open at all times in case of emergency and she didn’t have any apparation wards for the same reason. For the first few months after the war she did but things had settled down now so she didn’t see the need for them anymore. 

Hermione was about to call them both idiots, _surely_ there must be something they were doing wrong but that was a very slim chance with them being purebloods and Hermione was starting to worry. Hedwig pecking the window outside her living room distracted her. She went over to the window and let her in. She gave her an owl treat before taking the letter and Hedwig promptly flew away. _Strange_ Hermione thought. _She usually waits for my reply._

She looked down at the letter and recognised Harry’s messy scrawl. She was aware of Draco and Lucius watching her as they speculated on why the Floo wasn’t working.

What she read stunned her. 

_Hey Hermione,_

_Just thought I’d give you the heads up._

_The ministry has ordered a complete lockdown on magic on my advice as we have a bit of a situation in the form of someone claiming to be Voldemort’s daughter. Bit of a problem isn’t it? Don’t worry though, we’re handling it fine at the moment but to be safe for everyone else: no spells, apparation, brooms, potions or Floo. Not even the Knight Bus okay? Good job your muggle born, I pity all those pureblood families. The Malfoys won’t have a clue about anything without magic! Ron and everyone else are fine too. Also stay where you are we’re not sure what is going to happen so all safety precautions are being put into effect. There will probably be an official ministry owl soon but I thought I’d tell you what’s really going on. They’ll probably cover it up with a magical experiment gone wrong or something. You know the ministry. Sorry if any of this is inconvenient for you ‘Mione._

_All my love, Harry_

Hermione looked at the two Malfoys currently in her living room. This would explain why the Floo wasn’t working. Draco must have apparated just before the safety measures were put in place. 

But Voldemort’s daughter?! How could she not worry?! 

As she was about to relay Harry’s message to the Malfoys there was another tap at the window and a second owl hopped in as Hermione hadn’t closed the window. It was obviously the ministry owl Harry had mentioned. She gave it an owl treat as well and took the letter. 

_Dear Sir/ Madam,_

_We regret to inform you that due to an accident in the Improper Use of Magic Office that all magic is on lockdown meaning not to be used. This includes,_

• _Spells of any kind, verbal and none-verbal_  
• _Using the Floo network_  
• _Apparation_  
• _The Knight Bus_  
• _Potion making_  
• _Use of brooms_  
• _Use of any magical creature including owls (If you possess any, inform your House-Elves to not use their magic)_  
• _This also includes entering the Ministry itself_

_In highlighting the importance of this accident the Goblins of Gringotts Bank have agreed to close the Bank due to the magic used in its day to day running therefore we urge you to be watchful of you Galleons within these next few days._

_This is effective as immediately and we recommend that you stay where you are once you receive this letter and find shelter closest to where you are. If you are able, we recommend you find a muggle-born or half-blood witch or wizard that would be willing to take you in if you have no knowledge outside of the magical world so that you may continue living within the muggle world until further notice._

_Do not under any circumstance reply to this letter or try to contact the Ministry._

_Yours sincerely_  
_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_  
_Minister for Magic_

Hermione was surprised to see the Ministry taking logical action. But then again Kingsley knew what he was doing and Hermione trusted him completely. 

Hermione turned to tell the Malfoys who were now arguing with each other the news while thinking _Yes Harry. Yes, it is an inconvenience!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What do you think? How will Hermione cope with them both? What will her parents say? All to be revealed soon! 
> 
> The song Hermione is listening/ singing to is ‘Heathens’ by Twenty Øne PilØts. And like Hermione we didn’t think we’d like it as much as we did! We wanted her to be listening to the most un-Hermione like song we could find so we chose that one.


End file.
